


Muddy Slope

by themis_ceres



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack are sliding down a slippery slope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Slope

It was a slippery slope they were on.

It all started innocently enough, everything always does, but temptation and need became to much- as they always do.

It started right after one of those times when her body had ceased to be hers. He mentioned a get together, with cake. How could she refuse him, especially with cake? However, it was pointed out shortly after the invitation that she could not operate heavy machinery and was going to need a ride. Daniel immediately volunteered Jack and ran.

Sighing with feigned reluctant they both made their way to his car. The night went off without a hitch and then Teal’c announced Daniel was driving him home, and they ran.

Sam slept in the guest room that night. The next night he dropped her off at her own house with promises of a team night soon.

The next time was worse. Much worse. She had almost died, willingly. They all silently decided that she would be surrounded until their downtime was over. And they became comfortable with each other. Familiarity is dangerous. 

* * *

That was their downfall. They had slipped into familiarity and need- of and for each other. It became rapidly obvious that the connection they shared was deeper than most others.

And suddenly their sanity was dependent on each other. They shared humor, thoughts, and actions.

Then suddenly they were done sliding, they had hit the bottom. And it was muddy and it was ugly. 

* * *

When they realized where they were and how they felt about each other and that the other knew what they had been trying to keep from themselves it got awful. Shouting matches, too rough sparring, personal wounds reopened and rubbed with salt..

Then it stopped. 

She was at his door. She was wet. It was raining. She didn’t have a jacket. He had a Jack Daniel’s in one hand and the door in other, shocked. She moved first and slapped him hard against the face. Still he had nothing to say, she was right. Then she was on him. Hands in his hair, lips on his face and neck, pelvis against his. His glass shattered on the front steps. His arms crossed over her back, his hands grabbed her hair and he dragged her inside. Slamming the door with his foot he pushed them towards his bedroom. Halfway there he is carrying her and they are stripping each other as best as possible. Suddenly he opened his eyes and there she was panting below him. Hard and fast he still waited for her at the end. He crushed her and she held him there until sleep began creeping in on them.

And then she spoke.

“Love you.”

He smiled. They were going to be okay.

Things were going to be great.

Maybe sliding wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
